The present invention relates generally to condensate discharge apparatus and more particularly to apparatus whereby large amounts of condensate and high viscous liquid may be discharged from a sump by operation of electrically driven valve means.
In machinery utilizing compressed air or steam for its operation, means must be provided whereby condensate generated within the machinery may be discharged therefrom. Such discharge means have comprised air traps or steam traps involving valve ports which are relatively small. As a result, such apparatus is limited in that it can only discharge small amounts of condensate and such limitations give rise to significant drawbacks with regard to the discharge apparatus utilized.
Additionally, high viscous liquid such as thick oil tends to accumulate in the bottom of receiver tanks or at the ends of pipe lines utilized in such equipment. Consequently, air traps or the like which are utilized with the discharging apparatus tend to become clogged at valve ports by the high viscous liquid and the trap is thereby caused to become inoperative.
Thus, advantages will arise if the discharge apparatus can be arranged not only to increase the amount of condensate which can be discharged but also to simultaneously enable the discharge of the high viscous liquid or oil.
The present invention is intended to provide apparartus which will enable the discharge of large amounts of condensate as well as the discharge of high viscous liquids from a condensate sump.
More particularly, the invention is aimed at the provision of discharge apparatus which will operate reliably and remain operatively reliable for longer periods of time.